


[podfic] i spend my money on the regular miracles

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, Ikea Bed, M/M, Podfic, and those who don't, there are two types of people in the world, those who follow the Ikea directions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jason Todd versus the Ikea Bed, a struggle in several parts.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] i spend my money on the regular miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i spend my money on the regular miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052973) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:**  Established Relationship, there are two types of people in the world, those who follow the Ikea directions, and those who don't, Ikea Bed  
****

**Length:**  00:20:57  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_i%20spend%20my%20money%20on%20the%20regular%20miracles_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
